Possessive
by Kelar The Mage
Summary: She thinks it's the most hysterical similarity her husband and father share. Scose.


This...came about somehow? I think it's something to do with my trying to read through the entire Rose/Scorpius fanfiction section. (All the ones that interest me, I mean...) I adored the possessive-Scorp ones, because they're so freaking funny! And then the sleep deprivation showed itself and why am I posting this?

Whatever. I can inform you this was written in under twenty minutes, which explains the weird awfulness. If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to let me know. Or anything else, too.

I don't own HP, nor am I a wizard, no matter how cool it is that I look almost identical to movie!Susan Bones.

T for vague conversation about shagging. Paranoia, perhaps.

* * *

><p>It sounds stupid and cliché and so utterly un-Rose-like that she sometimes shakes her head at the sheer absurdity of it. Shouldn't she swoon over every little thing he remembers? Not that it isn't cute that he just <em>knew<em> she liked green from the reaction she'd made on getting Slytherin. (She still remembers sitting next to him as an eleven year old, crying and beaming at the same time, and he just looked at her and asked "So, you like green that much, Weasley?" She made sure to tell her dad that was the real reason, that Christmas. It was worth it to see him stop talking and just gape like a fish. Before she laughed at him and he realized it was a joke, of course.) It isn't even the big things. Like the random Paris vacation. (Her dad blamed her mum for the Malfoys still having money. She shrugged and said that Draco's proposition to pester Kingsley to change the department that worked with other species into a place that was actually inter-species friendly, not cold and rude. And then they'd turned out to be brilliant working together, which irritated his tender nerves. "Poor boy," her mum would laugh, and then shoo Hugo and Rose off to the Potter's for the night.) Heck, it's not how he makes her heart thump when he looks at her. Yeah, all of it's still kind of weird, but it's not the kind of thing she used to ridicule other girls, and teen romance novels (which are still utter drivel, by the way, and no she does not swoon every time she reads Robin McKinley, THANK YOU VERY MUCH) for.

Eight years later, and she still giggles about how possessive he is. He's _so_ like her father that she can't resist, every time Ron complains, from telling him in the sweetest voice possible, that a lot of girls marry boys just like their dads. It still leaves him as speechless as it did the day she told him she was dating Scorp, as it did the day they announced their engagement, as the day of their actual marriage. It's just so funny how her dad's fists clench whenever Scorpius even looks at her (even though they've been married two years!) and how Scorpius' eyes narrow and he's suddenly a tall, menacing, looming shadow every time a non-Weasley-clan male looks her way. They're so similar, and, just as similarly, they hate hearing that.

She remembers realizing he was possessive rather vividly. At twelve years old, she was dragged off for a "Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Scamander's Only Night" (who cared if she was a Slytherin? She'd already beat James' record of detentions and Vic's record of Os on essays).

The reflection never ceases to leave her laughing.

[+]

"It's a family night thing," she told him, awkward smile in place. Till it cracked of course. "I'm sorry Scorp, but I'm," she formed quote marks with her hands, "'Too young to bring a date yet'." When he still stood there looking entirely bereaved, she suppressed a giggle. "Are you that eager to meet my dad?" His face went white, and she left the Common Room trying not to giggle more than she was.

She spent the night talking to Lorcan and Albus, the ones closest to her in the crazy mess they called a family (they also called it a barn, but that's beside the point).

And when Lorcan, the ever-popular, third year, _dreamy_ (so Mia Goyle insisted), flirty (that was how he related to people; he'd been doing it since he was two and noticed that batting his eyelashes got him attention), Gryffindor Seeker, was suddenly talking to her a lot more, she wasn't bothered. She knew he was friendly, and he felt bad for ignoring her because she was a Slytherin.

Somehow, that all led to her walking in on Scorpius threatening a terrified Lorcan in the empty Charms classroom. (And the day after she'd walked in on Teddy - graduated, "in-Romania" Teddy, no less - practically shagging Vic in the exact same spot). Her first instinct was to run, her second was to separate them, and her third was to make it awkward. "Do you know who was on the floor right where you two are standing right now?" she asked casually.

The boys looked over, startled. Lorcan looked vaguely relieved, Scorpius was some bizarre mix of emotions she couldn't even place. "Because you're on the spot where Teddy and Victoire were probably trying to give Uncle Bill grandkids before she's even out of school yet last night. I left before they saw me."

Even Scorpius moved at that. He'd heard enough of their messy late-night escapades from older Slytherins, most of whom thought Teddy Lupin was the coolest guy to ever walk the earth. ("Snogged his first girlfriend on Prof Longbottom's desk, I heard." "I hear he shagged her there too." "I heard he shagged a girl in the Forbidden Forest once.") His reputation was how Rose had learned what shagging even meant - the older Slytherin girls couldn't seem to resist any chance to "corrupt" the "pure" Weasley child.

"Now," Rose said, "Will one of you tell me why my best friend had his wand at one of my other best friend's throats?" After a pause, she added. "And he's also my cousin, practically." She drummed her fingers on the desk, waiting.

"I wouldn't mind knowing myself," Lorcan finally muttered.

Scorpius didn't blush, because Malfoys don't blush. He just discovered that the wall was very interesting.

"Scoooooooooooooorp."

"Well he's a playboy," he grumbled, finally.

"Um. I'm her practical cousin..." Lorcan looked as embarrased as Scorpius.

"Everyone says you shag everything that moves." He was looking away. "So..."

Rose and Lorcan made a retching noise at the same time. "No no no!"

That shouldn't have made it better, but it did.

And she also teased him endlessly for being possessive, which included swiping his quills, or books, or one time, his pants. Which had somehow led to her becoming his girlfriend.

She stole those pants in seventh year, by the way. And wore them the next day. It's not hard to notice when the five foot two girl is wearing pants that are a foot too long and heavily belted. Especially not when it's obvious whose pants they are, as they happen to have a bright green M embroidered on the cuff. Which she hadn't thought to roll.

Somehow, when he tried to yell at her (tried, being the operative word), in the safety of their Common Room (the perks of being Head Boy and Girl), what wound up happening was a series of very long kisses that were interrupted by the need to breathe and then the sudden ability to think. Rose, who might have initiated it, ran off.

His oh-so romantic way of asking her out after a week of being avoided? "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to wear any other pieces of my clothing," he told her when he cornered her. "Though I don't think you can do much to my pants, really. And if you're going to...maybe you'd like to not wear anyone else's clothes."

And then they were kissing again.

She still swears her mother and mother-in-law are the only ones who understand how she likes his possessiveness. All she knows is that her mother swears the Malfoys are worse than the Weasleys. Her mother-in-law swears the Malfoys are the most possessive men she knows. And Rose just finds it amusing that her husband never says "Rose and I are leaving now" to her father after a vist, but instead says "My wife and I are leaving now". And how, every time, Ron Weasley says "Make sure to take care of my daughter, Malfoy." It's just far too funny.

* * *

><p>uh, yeah... I hope it was at least passingly funny or something.<p> 


End file.
